Invisible
by starchameleon
Summary: What if Zach never did notice Cammie as more than a friend? Just a songfic featuring Invisible by Taylor Swift.


Here goes my second songfic. Enjoy!

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile.

Zach, me and you have been friends for a while now. And I'm the only one who notices the little things about you. Like when you dark eyes turn the color of the sun whenever you see Macey.

She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by.

Every time you see her and her clique walk by excitement is written all over your face. You always tell me, "Drop everything now its Brad Pitt."You use to tease me a lot because you knew how much I loved Brad Pitt. When really just wanted me to look at Macey. And at first it was funny because I really didn't understand love but, now it hurts.

And you can't see me wanting you the way you want you want her. But you are everything to me.

All I want to do is be with you. The only reason I wake up happy is just to be able to see smile. When you tell her your feelings she just pushes you away. But, I'm there for you and always will be.

And I just wanna show you she don't even know you.

When she tries to mess with your mind you don't even notice how she doesn't know your name. You just fall at her feet like a slave.

She's never gonna love you like I want to.

I think about you day and night. Your like an obsession, a must have. And sadly I can't have you, I can't make you love me.

And you just see right through me but if you only knew me.

I know I'm a chameleon but, am I that invisible? I wish you knew how I felt bout you. Just for me to get this weight off my back. Even though, it probably wouldn't help if you didn't like me back.

We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable.

I think we'd be great together, you're talkative and I'm quiet. And opposites attract. At least, for some people.

Instead of just invisible, yeah.

"Cammie, you're awesome!"

"How can I possibly be awesome?" I asked resting my head between my knees.

"You gave Macey my phone number for me. I know she's going to call. Yeah!" He said slapping me a high five.

"Yeah, that's great."I said failing to sound happy.

There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through.

You're the most talented person I've ever met. But, I know it sure doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do.

I'm the only one that knows you like the back of my hand. I know your friends know you too. But, not in the same way.

And all I think about is how to make you think of me. And everything that we could be.

What do I have to do to make you notice me? Dress like Macey, join her clique, or dye my hair. Whatever is I'll do it. 

And I just want show you, she don't even know you.

Zach, Macey doesn't know anything about you. Just look in front of you to see what you're missing.

She's never gonna love you like I want to.

It took me a while to realize that I loved you. When really it was a no brainer. I'd just love to feel your soft tan skin reflecting warmth onto my body.

And you just see right through me but if you only knew me. When I first met you, you saw me first out of a crowd of people and I thought 'wow.' And I wish it was still that tight friendship. But, I think we're slowly fading away from each other's lives.

We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable.

"Hey Zach, why did you choose me as a friend, out of all those people?"

"Well, because you're smart, funny, and much more but, you're really pretty."

"Really?" I said brushing a strand of hair around my ear."You think so?"

"No, I was lying. You really look like Shrek's twin." You said making a fish face that made me giggle.

Those are the times I enjoyed most.

Instead of just invisible.

I can only be myself around you. It seems as if I'm just naturally comfortable to you. But, now I feel like I can't get your attention even when Macey is a mile away from us. 

Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible.

Your invisible too but, you never notice it. You're just so blind when it comes to love. But then again, we're all learning.

I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize.

Do I need to wave my hands in your face or dance in a swimsuit to make you see who I really am. And how happy we would be if you just took the chance to look.

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you.

Zach, just let Macey go. Please, let her be old news. I don't think I'll be able to last with this much longer. Because Zach, love doesn't always wait. 

Baby, let me love you, let me want you.

Give me one chance. And I promise I can light up your world.

You just see right through me but if you only knew me.

You looked at me yesterday but, didn't even know it was me. I'm still Cammie but, you just see right through me.

We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable.

We could be better than Zacey. We could be… Zammie. And we'll have fights but, we'll always stick together. Like we always have.

Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah.

We don't have to be two shadows. We'll rise to the top. But, if we fall back down at least we'll still be together and on the same page. And people will notice us as ourselves and not any one else.

She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile.

"Zach!" I called after you as you started to walk home. You turned around and I ran to catch up with you.

"What's up Cammie?"

"Nothing I just miss us being able to talk." I said looking down the path.

"Well, we're talking now." You said smirking.

"Yeah I know that joker." I said playfully hitting you in the arm.

"Cammie…" You said looking at me intently."I've be-"

"I know" I interrupted."You've been busy. So how's the Macey thing working out?"

"I t wasn't going so well and hasn't for years so I gave up on her."

"Uh-huh so who's your next victim?" I said putting on my own smirk.

"Well, she's smart, funny, and much more but, she's also very pretty." You said walking close to me. So close I could touch.

"Is that so?" I said clearing the space in between us and pressing my lips against yours. And you wrapped your strong arms around me as we kissed and I felt safe. As soon as we both let go we shivered at the same time. I knew we both had felt the spark.

You kneeled down on your knee and said, "Cameron Anne Morgan, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" I screamed engulfing him in a bear hug. I'm no longer invisible and I'm happier than I've ever been before.

So, how'd you guys like it? Should I do songfics more often? You can answer both of these questions by reviewing so review!

~Love you guys, Nicky


End file.
